Better
by Jasserru
Summary: Summary: Because nothing feels better than this. Based on the song "Better" by Khalid. Part of the "Jasserru Playlist" Series.


**A/N: Hi! Jasserru back at it again with a new fic. Enjoy!**

**Story Start!**

**Legend: **

**Flashbacks are Italics**

* * *

**(Restaurant Yukihira, 5 years after 92nd Generation's Graduation)**

"Souma-kun, shall we go?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. Looking towards the source of noise, he saw Nakiri Erina. The queen of Totsuki and it's current headmaster. He was mesmerized by her state of dress.

She's wearing a silver cocktail dress, which makes her look like a teenager all over again. 'Honestly, it's like she didn't age a day ever since we met.' He mused.

"Yeah yeah, just let me wear a suit." Not wanting to make her feel overdressed, he looks for a suit. 'Erina's like a diamond.' thought. Then his thoughts drifted back to their younger days.

_Their first meeting did not end on a good note. Erina denied Souma, and Souma desperately wanted to prove his point._

_Meeting Erina on his first day, a funny little accident led to Yukihira groping her boobs._

_With a blushing face, Erina slapped the shit out of Souma, before storming off in a fit of rage. He was thankful that he wasn't expelled after that._

_The next time they encountered each other, Erina's getting chased by the school reporters._

_"Nakiri!? Why are you running!?" Souma asked cluelessly. Erina stopped to talk to him._

_"If you can't see Yukihira-kun, I'm getting chased. So if you have any ideas, please let me kno-" that sentence wasn't finished._

_Because Souma dragged her to the conveniently placed locker behind them._

_"It's alright Nakiri. They won't see us here." Souma reassured her. The atmosphere it brought made Erina's mind run a thousand miles a minute. It didn't help that the latest shoujo manga she read had this same scene._

_'Yukihira-kun's eyes looks... nice. What am I saying!?' Erina mused. Making them look at each other, the noises outside ignored._

_Eyes met, faces got closer._

_Lip lock, touching._

_The tight, cramped space of the locker they're in made sure that the temperature is hot. Like their bodies, that's been grinding to each other._

_Minutes of amazing tongue battle, they both managed to pull away._

_"That was something, Nakiri." Souma smiled. Erina on the other hand, was not happy._

_'THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!' "Curse you, Yukihira-kun! That was my first kiss!" Erina smacked his head. Souma just muttered silently. "What was that!?" Of course, Erina's ears will pick it up._

_After all, they're stuck in a locker, bodies together._

_"I said it's my first too." Hearing this, Erina... Sighed? Why was she relieved?_

_"Hmph! Be grateful for the once in a lifetime opportunity you had, commoner! Now let's get out! The reporters are already long gone!" Erina quickly left, leaving a wondering Souma in her wake._

_'That was something.' thought the redhead._

_Erina, who can't seem to get it out of her mind, hoped it would happen again._

_And so again it happened. Erina always waited for Souma on the front of the same locker they hid. Waiting for her target, grabbing him, dragging him inside._

_Then greedily engaging him in a fierce kiss._

_Erina, all this time, thoroughly enjoyed what transpired. This is her needed spice on her somewhat dull life._

_Their fourth meeting in the locker, Souma proposed something._

_"Here's my number, call or text me. Hit me up when you're bored."_

_"Why would I do that?!" Erina tried her best tsundere, to which Souma just chuckled._

_"So no one will know what we do. We can meet anywhere, just text me where." Souma held her hand. "You know, as much as I like meeting here, doing things like this with you, but I think dragging me inside all the time will be bad for the both of us."_

_"You have a point." Erina, reluctantly agreed to the redhead. "So what are we gonna do now?"_

_"Hey when you need me, just text me or come to the Polar Star Dormitory. I live there, room 303." Souma winked to the blushing Nakiri._

He loved her since then, and he was lucky that Erina loved him too.

"Souma-kun, what are you thinking?" The honey blonde asked in concern. Hugging the redhead, she spoke again. "Are you reminiscing about us?"

"You're right about that." He smiled at her. "Forget about it, you know, with you wearing that gorgeous dress, you're getting it rough later." Erina shivered when she heard Souma's signature husky voice used only when they're on the bed.

'Nothing feels better than this.' She thought happily. Now, it's Erina's turn to reminisce.

_With Central beaten and BLUE fiasco out of the way, Souma, Erina, and the whole Totsuki freshmen continued to their second year._

_Erina being the headmaster, and Souma being the First Seat of the Elite Ten, they were always seen together. Many wondered if this meant that Souma and her were dating._

_When asked, Erina quickly shuts down the conversation. All Souma would do is raise his eyebrow and smile mischievously._

**_= 0 =_**

_"We're friends?" Souma asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice._

_"We are, right?" Erina being someone who doesn't back down that easily, barked back._

_"You say we're just friends..." Souma whispered with his husky voice that never fails to bring Erina to her knees. "But I swear when nobody's around."_ _Souma then nibbles the crook of her neck, making Erina shiver._

_'Souma-kun, what have you done to me?!' Erina thought in delight. "W-What are you implying, you commoner?!" Erina turned to her tried and tested, being the Ojou-sama she was. Souma though, was having none of it._

_"Oh, so I'm a commoner?" Souma asked. For Erina, this wasn't the words she wanted to say. It's just that she can't express her feelings correctly. With her being silent, Souma thought it is a yes. "So after all that happened, I'm still a commoner in your eyes? That's a bit hurtful if you ask me." With Souma steeping forward every word, all she could do was step back._

_Until she can't step backwards anymore._

_'You're wrong Souma-kun, you've stopped being a commoner long ago.' Erina thought. With her back on the wall and Souma angry, she's cornered._

_"Tell me Nakiri, have you ever thought of me? Do you even think about how I feel!? Is this even important to you!?" Souma puts his palms on the wall next to her, making Erina squirm._

_"It is important! Because it's you! You make me feel so high that I feel like I'm flying, like I'm free! Of course you are important! I love you for that. You stopped being a commoner long ago Souma-kun, you're the one I always dream about, think about and the one who makes me feel this way." Erina then looks at him, sees him looking down. Unable to discern his emotions, she hoped for the best. Souma came closer, then he whispered._

_"See, that's not so hard now is it? What are we now, Naki- Erina?" The husky, sexy voice is back, and it looks like it's never going away this time._

_"I-I want to be your girlfriend Souma-kun, will you be my boyfriend?"_

_"Kiss me." Souma commanded._

_Erina happily obliged, kissing the man she loves the most._

"Let's dance?" Souma offers his right hand. "You look like you're thinking too deep. Let's dance shall we?"

Erina gladly takes his hand. "With pleasure, Souma-kun."

"So... How do we do this?"

"Can't you remember our dance when we were third years? It's like that, actually." Erina asked. And so, Souma reminisces.

_Their third year at Totsuki is very busy. With Erina being the headmaster, she always talks to the investors, sponsors and many important people not only in the culinary scene, but also the world._

_It also didn't help that Souma is the Elite Ten's First Seat, making him busy with requests for Shokugekis from fellow students, who are eager to snatch the seat away from him._

_It also didn't help that before the Totsuki Graduation Ball, Erina and Souma were in a fight._

_"Why did you have to be so near that damn Alexandria!" Erina shouted at him. Souma just shrugged._

_"Well it's not me! I don't even want to be near that woman, knowing how jealous you can get, but she comes to me! Blame her and not me! Even better is to expel her if you can't stand her being near me." Souma answered. Erina wanted to expel that blonde dutch bimbo, but since expelling a student who is performing rather well for no other reason is bad, she can't do it._

_"Since I can't do anything about it, then fine. Just promise me that you'll be my date on the Graduation Ball." She blushed. Souma for his part, sighed in relief and smiled._

_"Of you'll be my date, you're my girlfriend remember?"_

_"And that you won't dance with that blonde bimbo."_

_"And that I won't dance with Alexandria-san." Souma smiles at how childish his girlfriend is. While he gets angry with it sometimes, he loves that part of her too, like how he loves her curves, her smile and her bo-_

_Her smile is the best, he settles for that._

_**= 0 =**_

_"So... Souma-kun, how about we dance tonight?" The damn blonde bimbo, Erina's words, asked._

_"Sorry I can't. Someone will tie me to a pole then whip me if I did."_

_"Hoh, and who will do that? Maybe she's just powerless to do anything when I steal you away from her." Souma just continued to smile._

_"My girlfriend."_

_"And who is this powerless girlfriend of yours?" She asked. 'Oh no, you shouldn't have said that Alex-san.' He thought._

_Three things happened_

_One, Alexandria was pushed to the side, making her scream as she fell down her butt._

_Two, people who heard the scream immediately looked at what the commotion was._

_Three, Erina then walks up to Souma, grabs him by his collar, then mashes her lips with his._

_The crowd were shocked beyond belief. The students are silent with Alice doing her signature "fu fu fu" laugh while saying she knew it all along. Hisako looked like her world was crushed._

_"Please refrain from doing things like that to MY BOYFRIEND, Alexndria-san." Erina said to the woman on the ground._

_Said woman then bowed while asking for forgiveness, before leaving the two alone._

_"Souma-kun, how about we dance?" The honey blonde asked._

_"With pleasure." Souma then takes her to the center of the ball, where couples are dancing to the slow music currently playing. "So... how do we dance?"_

_"We go left, right, left, right and sway sometimes." Erina smiled._

_And so they danced._

"Ne Souma-kun."

"What is it?"

"Looking back, I'm glad you pulled me into a locker that one time, to help me escape the reporters. You're the best thing that happened to me ever since." Erina happily said to him, with gratitude, joy, and most importantly, love, present in her voice.

'Truly, nothing feels better than this.' Souma smiled as they danced the night away.

* * *

**A/N: Back at it again with another entry on the Jasserru Playlist Series, another Shokugeki no Souma fic, and another Sorina pairing!**

**Leave a review if you want your thoughts to be heard! Follow and Fave if you liked it!**

**See you next Story!**

**-Jasserru uses Fly!**


End file.
